villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alien (Red vs. Blue)
The Alien first appears at the end of Season 3 and has a more prominent appearance throughout Season 4. He is an Elite in blue armor, yet he has never been identified as part of the Covenant. He speaks in blargs and honks, which are only understood by Andy. His actual name is unknown, though evidence seems to suggest that his name is Honk Honk, but this is immediately dismissed by Church. Although no one actually figures out what his real name is, Caboose briefly refers to him as Crunch Bite after the alien bites him. This nickname has been used by many fans of the series and even the Rooster Teeth staff on occasion. Overview Prior to his introduction, the Alien states he was sent on a quest by his species to recover a powerful sword, known as the 'Great Weapon'. Shortly before the Alien arrived at Zanzibar, Tucker found the weapon, which locked him as the only user, forcing the Alien to take Tucker, Caboose and Andy in order to succeed in his quest. The Alien, dubbed "Crunch Bite" by Caboose, is the first alien in the series but unlike in the Halo franchise, he and his species seemingly speak only in grunts, consisting of blargs and honks. Rooster Teeth introduced the Alien not only for comedic purposes through his dialogue (in a way similar to Lopez), but to introduce his species to the series. Role in Plot Meeting the Blues The Alien first appeared at the end of Episode 57, and scares Church out of his body, wipes out Lopez's robot army and single-handedly defeats O'Malley. The Blues attempt to hunt him down, but they suffer a series of defeats, Even Tex is cut down seconds after attempting to attack the Alien and is forced to flee her host body. Eventually, Caboose manages to befriend the Alien, who had found him unpalatable after biting him once. Conversely, the Alien has a strong odor to the Blues, who describe the smell with a series of unpleasant analogies. At one point, the Blues attempt to communicate with him and, after many attempts, try to teach him English ("English 101: Remedial Kick-ass" according to Tucker). Quest for The Great Weapon The Alien was on a quest to obtain "the salvation and emancipation of his entire species for all eternity," as stated by Andy. He went to the Wind Power Facility to obtain the Great Weapon, a sword-like key. After seeing that Tucker had already taken the weapon, the Alien burst into a rage and attacked him, due to the weapon locking itself to the first user. It then forced Tucker to follow it on a quest to fulfill The Great Prophecy. Tex, Tucker, Caboose, and Andy then followed it through the Great Burning Plains of Honka Hill, the Great Swamp, to the Great Freezing Plains of Blarganthia. It was there that the Alien had Tucker unlock a gate leading to an alien ship. It quickly boarded the ship, saving the Blues from a sneaking grunt. Death However, the alien ship was soon shot down by Agent Wyoming, killing the Alien as well. The Alien was not to be forgotten though, as it had infected Tucker with a parasitic embryo, which became Junior. Church would later point out the fact that the Alien's grand quest and The Great Prophecy seemed to be only a way for it to impregnate Tucker. However, in Season 5 the truth was revealed to be far more convoluted: it seems that the Great Prophecy is a real Alien concept that the Alien was after, but in reality the Sword and its housing area were created by Gary (aka Gamma) based on the belief. The Alien impregnated Tucker so that his son could wield the sword and be the true Great Warrior. After that, the Alien decided to head home and wait until Junior was old enough. This was pre-arranged by Gamma and Wyoming as part of their plan to use the Aliens' beliefs against them. How much the Alien knew of Gamma's plan is unknown, but it would seem to be a mere pawn, as Wyoming killed it as soon as it stopped being useful. Trivia *The Alien is the first alien in the series to appear. *For one episode, the Blue Team debates about the Alien's true name. He seemed to respond to Honk Honk but after that episode it seemed nobody paid any attention to what is believed to be the Alien's true name. *If the Alien is from the Covenant, then he would be a minor elite due to his armor color. *In his concept art by Luke Mckay and in The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards, he's referred to by his nickname, "Crunch Bite". *"Blargball" is a version of Grifball that is attributed to Cruch Bite's language of Blargs and Honks. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mute Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Nameless Category:Machinima Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Rapists